


Ahogays one-shots

by aiyumipies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Boys Kissing, Chatting & Messaging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Dancing, Eating, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Implied/Referenced Sex, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kokichi is actually a softie towards Shuichi, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Late Night Conversations, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Lesbian Naegi Komaru, M/M, Makoto and Komaru are twins, Makoto is Patient, Momota Kaito Being Dumb, Multi, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, Out of Character Naegi Makoto, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Pictures, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Soft Togami Byakuya, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede, Threesome - M/M/M, Touching, Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, chatfics, kirumi is best mom, oblivious momota kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: Just a one-shot collection for all of my beautiful ahoge-protagonists.Protagonists included: Makoto, Hajime, Komaru, Kaede and Shuichi!This is mainly gayness and lesbianism. So there shouldn’t be any TW’s, but if something triggers you please inform me and I will remove it immediately! Otherwise- this book will be my main focus so which means I’m going to be updating this frequently!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	1. Early Morning Cuddles. [ Fluff ]

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter is Makoto x Byakuya = Naegami/Byakoto  
> A lot of fluff on dis chapter,,,, aa i just love these babies !!

Morning arose without Makoto or Byakuya noticing, usually the blonde-haired boy would wake up at around 5 AM but he surprisingly woke up much earlier than that. He randomly opened his tired eyes and yawned before he noticed he wasn’t the only one awake. The shorter brunette next to him was sitting up in his blanket with his very messy hair (Not that Makoto’s hair wasn’t already messy,) and he seemed off.

“Makoto?” Byakuya somehow asked, like how do you even use proper English without slurring your words when you just wake up? The luckster flinched, then looked up to see blue eyes piercing into him. They were bright in the dark almost as if they were part of the sky in the daylight. With a heavy sigh, Makoto collected himself together.

“Y...yeah?..” He mumbled giving a soft, weak yawn as he felt the taller boy’s hand land on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but give out a small grin. Byakuya blushed a little seeing how beautiful he looked when he was sleepy but didn’t show it of course. “Why are you awake? It’s the early morning.”

Byakuya didn’t know what he expected. Surely his response would fulfill his expectation. “I-I can’t.. sle-.. sleep.” Makoto barely managed to whisper as his eyes slowly closed but shot open again when Byakuya shook him a little. “Oh.” Byakuya said letting his grip go making Makoto flop lower into the bed making him lie down.

A small smile formed on Byakuya’s face as he also flopped lower, wrapping his arms around the luckster’s waist. Even though he facing the other way, he eventually fell asleep in a soundly sleep with Byakuya knowing that since he could hear soft snores from the very close boy. And eventually, after what felt like forever, he also felt himself drifting off to a cozy sleep.


	2. Need help? [ Fluff & Angst ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toko x komaru = tokomaru/komako ☁️  
> aaa,, this is such a cute ship ! in this chapter i did say there was angst,,,, but it’s really light so yeah. i tried to kind of relate this to me since i wanna get comforted by komaru 🥺👉👈

Komaru rolled her eyes as she watched Toko crumple a paper up and softly growled while putting her head down, it was obvious to Naegi that she was frustrated in her work. With a sigh she got up from her bed and made her way to Toko’s desk across the room making the purple-haired girl look up.

“Yes Omaru?” She scoffed with a slight annoyance in her voice, she didn’t even stutter too and she had a tired look in her eyes.

The standing girl felt bad and put her left hand to her neck slightly rubbing it. She just wanted to help her out but she was making her more frustrated by every second. It seemed she was wasting her time. She could even swear she saw tears in Toko’s sorta pink eyes.

“Well, you seem a little anxious. If you want I’ll listen.” Komaru cooed, wether or not she knew it she always had a way of making Toko feel a little bit less tense and reassured by her choice of words.

It was silent at first though. Toko was thinking of what she should say too. “U-Um- yeah... that would be nice,” She paused and Komaru smiled patting her shoulder. It was her way of letting her know that ‘It’s alright, take your time.’

“I need to write this essay about... well... stuff, but I need to use words that would perfectly fit the sentence! And it’s so hard. I don’t get it and it’s stupid!” She finally blurted out.

Komaru nodded, she made sure that Toko knew she was there for her and she listened to her venting and complains.

“An essay, huh? Hey I’m here if you need help. Remember that m’kay?” Toko smiled. She felt lucky to have Komaru in her life and was happy she was there. Oh boy, who knows what she would’ve done if she weren’t there?

Seeing Toko smile, Komaru felt she succeeded in cheering up her girlfriend. “Thanks Omaru. Have a seat!” Toko exclaimed scooting over on her chair giving room for Komaru while she patted it with a big toothy-grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s short,, im already working on another chapter. so if you want a better chapter then just wait patiently pls.


	3. Bee sting [ Fluff ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shuichi x kokichi = oumasai/saiouma  
> lol, the chapter- stupid bees !! >:( also i was gonna add kaito but like i wanted more oumasai fluff in here. okay last chapter for today,, its 2 am and im tired so im sorry if there’s any spelling mistakes

Kokichi was just, well- being himself. He stayed inside while Kaito was away and Shuichi was outside sitting on the sidewalk doing his detective work. He didn’t understand why his partner preferred to do his work outside but it wasn’t concerning until he heard a loud squeak from outside.

It wasn’t sure if it was just a car passing by and it ran some animal or if it was those noisy kids playing in the playground but he decided to check up on what it was. Well, curiosity killed Kokichi anyways. However it wasn’t what he expected to see. It seemed that the detective was now standing.

“Mm,?” Kokichi hummed stepping closer to Shuichi before stopping dead in his tracks. The detective seemed to be tearing up although his hat was covering his face it seemed pretty clear he was on the verge of crying, he was also covering his palm with his other hand.

“Shumai what’s wrong?” Kokichi asked, he was smiling but it turned into a frown when he saw a few tears running down Shuichi’s cheeks.

“I-I...” He mumbled although it wasn’t the response the plum-haired boy was looking for, it made him a little bit relieved to hear Shuichi finally say a word.

Kokichi walked closer to him where he took the bluenette’s hand with his own but then he realized why he was covering it. It looked like a sting, whether or not it was a wasp or a bee was unknown to Kokichi but that didn’t matter at the moment. For now, he had more to worry about as Shuichi just bursted out with quiet crying.

“B-Bee...” Shuichi finally managed to mutter underneath his soft sniffles and tears. Kokichi wanted to laugh on how pathetic things made his partner cry, but he didn’t and restrained himself. He had to be caring right now.

Without a word Kokichi began walking inside, dragging Shuichi behind. Even though his crying got somewhat better Kokichi still wanted to cheer him up and make him feel a little bit better. They finally stopped and took a opportunity to sit down together.

“Does it hurt, my beloved?” He asked as he took off the detective’s hat and wore it. It didn’t really do much, but Shuichi smiled. Of course Kokichi knew how to make him feel better.

With a gulp, he finally spoke out. “N-no, not anymore.” Kokichi gave a big toothy smile while putting a strand of hair in front of Shuichi’s face behind his ear.

“Ahah, that noise you made outside!” Kokichi giggled as Shuichi’s face became redder than roses that Kaito usually bought for them when he came back from long trips.

“S-Sorry... Was it pathetic of me?” Shuichi asked looking down at his lap where he cupped his hands together which gave him a clear shot of what the bee sting looked like. It wasn’t really visible which meant nobody would really notice it, but it made him feel a little bit insecure just looking at it.

“Of course it was! If I were you I wouldn’t have shed a single tear, bee stings don’t even hurt at all.” Kokichi said making it sound really dramatic. For the first time in a while, the detective couldn’t even tell whether it was a lie or he was being serious which made him feel even worse, making him frown.

Kokichi was quick to catch on and he resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

“It was cute too, so don’t worry about it.” Kokichi said with a sly smile. Shuichi suddenly lit up and also smiled back.

“Thanks Kokichi!” Shuichi exclaimed touching Kokichi’s lap returning his smug face, he never really used it but Kokichi would usually call it his “hoe face”.

Kokichi rolled his eyes before hearing the front door open, it was Kaito. He even called out their names, “Kokichiiii and Shuuu?”

Shuichi let out a small laugh as Kokichi stood up and held his hand out to Shuichi. “Come on ‘Shu’ before I tell Kaito you cried because of a bee sting and he gets suuuuuper worried.” Kokichi said trying to make his voice sound like Kaito’s “hero” voice.

“Hey ‘Kichi I heard you!” Kaito yelled across the room storming over to Kokichi with his hero voice.

All that came from the leader was him running away with Kaito following him behind, it sort of made Shuichi feel better. He even forgot about the bee sting.


	4. Cooking [ Fluff ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hajime x nagito = komahina / hinakoma  
> sjsksjsjsksk,, i luv this ship,, it’s so adorable !! izuru is also here as a separate person since i luv him too- uh there’s also cussing. sorry about that !!

Nagito was surprised when he woke up at around 4 PM to loud noises in the kitchen, it would’ve had to been Hajime who was also home with him but he felt skeptical. He got up scratching his head but the noises caught his attention once again. And not too much to his surprise, it was Hajime.

“Eh-, huuuh?” Nagito sleepily asked with a short yawn while speaking, it made Hajime turn around and bite his bottom lip until he realized it was just his half-awake boyfriend. 

With a sigh of relief Hajime gave him a ‘Good Morning’ gesture. The white-haired boy smiled to himself, it was nice knowing that he had someone who personally cared about him. However he was confused seeing Hajime in the kitchen since he doesn’t really cook and Nagito does the cooking.

“What are you doing Hajime?” Nagito mumbled pointing at the pan with some sort of vegetables and other ingredients inside. It made Hinata turn around to face what he was cooking.

Finally he got the message and shrugged turning back to his boyfriend. “Oh! Uh I just wanted to cook for once, you know?” Nagito smiled and walked over to give the shorter boy a hug, but suddenly the flames over the oven grew higher. 

“...Oh fuck.” Hajime muttered under his breath as he turned away and began trying to tense down the fire as Nagito put a hand over his mouth. He didn’t know his closest one actually swears. After putting out the fire and making it normal, Nagito still was standing there frozen.

Izuru, out of nowhere, walked over patting Hajime’s shoulder with a smirk that he just wanted to tear off his face, but he couldn’t. Then Nagito let out a small laugh and walked over to the two. “Guess I’ll be cooking tonight.” Nagito said watching Hajime frown but he didn’t even protest.


	5. Nice Dress [ Fluff ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miu x kaede = irumatsu / kaeruma  
> sksjsjsjsk these two are like so cuteejdjis ! it’s actually one of my fav ships with kaede besides from kaede x maki or kaede x maki x miu but like i really love miu and kaede since they’re one of my favorite characters.

It was a late night, around 12:50 - 1 AM. Miu hadn’t came back yet. To be honest, it wasn’t really concerning to Kaede. She was busy calling Shuichi as she played her piano and he would give advice. However when it became 1 AM she felt worried since Miu would have usually came back by now.

“...Hey Shu’, have you seen Miu earlier?” She asked bringing her phone closer to her right ear. It wasn’t like he’d actually see her but it was worth a shot to ask anyways.

It was silent for a second before Shuichi spoke. “No, why?” Kaede let out a loud sigh and started pacing around their living room. She couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact that Miu wasn’t there with her.

Suddenly Shuichi’s voice brought her back to reality. “Kaede. What’s going on?” He asked, Kaede didn’t even want to answer the question. It would just make her feel even worse if she explained her theory.

“Oh it’s nothing, I’m just feeling a little tired. Goodnight!” She said in her usual happy voice trying to make it seem as if nothing happened. When he hung up Kaede started dialing Miu’s number while she bit her fingernails.

And of course, nobody picked up. But when she heard their garage opening Kaede felt relieved. Before she could open the door it opened by the person on the other side, it was of course Miu. Except something was different.

Kaede’s girlfriend was wearing a different type of pink short dress, it had spaghetti straps which were wrapped around Miu’s shoulders and neck. It also had a big bow which concealed her chest with white ribbons on the side.

When she got into Kaede’s full view, Kaede started to turn red and stutter as she welcomed her. Miu noticed it and started to laugh at how red her girlfriend’s face was. “What do you think of this hot ass dress I bought!” She exclaimed twirling around.

“I think it’s nice.” Kaede replied helping Miu get inside safely, reminding her to watch her step. “I know, I know. This stupid house has a weird structure.” She complained making Akamatsu laugh before kissing her forehead.

Miu smiled and began to part ways with Kaede. “I’ll be showering upstairs if you need me. And if you want ya’ can join me...” Miu said trailing off while winking. She always had her way of making Kaede flattered, especially with the dress and the lewd comment.


	6. Ahogay Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp,, it’s just a chatfic for all of de ahoge-protagonists bc i luv them  
> all ships are mentioned too doe- everyone is given nicknames too but ill list them down in the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kyoko’s side chick / sneakers ahogay = makoto  
> thegayestnaegi / normie ahogay = komaru  
> big tits / oramge ahogay = hajime  
> shu’s mommy / piano kinky ahogay = kaede  
> a guilty bottom / emo ahogay = shuichi

**_Makoto has kicked Byakuya, Toko, Nagito, Miu, Kaito and Kokichi! :(_ **

Komaru:

Komaru: why- i-?

_**Makoto has changed the group chat name to “Ahogays”!** _

_**Makoto has changed 5 nicknames!** _

kyoko’s side chick: skskskjsjsj i did this on purpose by the way

thegayestnaegi: also for my name- uno reverse card, makoto.

kyoko’s side chick: well played komaru

shu’s mommy: wow thanks makoto

big tits: i don’t have tits

kyoko’s side chick: big chest = tits but you have really big tits

guilty bottom: KAEDE YOUR NAME LMAOSNSINSSKS

shu’s mommy: BAHAHAHSYJS SHU YOUR NAME

guilty bottom:

_**guilty bottom has left the group chat! :(** _

big tits: he couldn’t handle the truth smh

thegayestnaegi: f in the chat for shyhara

thegayestnaegi: f

kyoko’s side chick: f

big tits: f

shu’s mommy: f

**_kyoko’s side chick has added Shuichi to group chat!_ **

**_kyoko’s side chick has changed Shuichi’s name to “guilty bottom”._ **

big tits: is it true

guilty bottom: is what true

thegayestnaegi: is it true that you’re a bottom

shu’s mommy: its ok if u r,, we luv u no matter wat <3 

guilty bottom: why are you guys cornering me-

kyoko’s side chick: a n s w e r t h e q u e s t i o n ! !

thegayestnaegi: we’re all bottoms

thegayestnaegi: well except for me but

big tits: wha

kyoko’s side chick: youre a switch

shu’s mommy: LMAOHSOSNS PFFFT U SWITCH

thegayestnaegi: stfu it’s better than being a bottom

shu’s mommy:

shu’s mommy: i’m adding miu back

guilty bottom: if you do then i’m adding kaito

big tits: that doesn’t sound bad

kyoko’s side chick: hMmm true hajiMEME

bit tits: HAJIMEME SHSHSHISJS

guilty bottom: i’m also going to be adding kokichi as well

shu’s mommy: suddenly i am no longer adding miu

thegayestnaegi: o_o

big tits: can i add nagito

thegayestnaegi: more like naGAYto

guilty bottom: komaru? more like CUMaru

shu's mommy: OMfG SHUICHI WHAT DID MY BBY DO TO YOU

kyoko's side chick: sjnascbh c u m - ?

thegayestnaegi: im omw to beat both of your asses

big tits: don’t hurt my babies

guilty bottom: don’t worry hajime im used to it because of kokichi <3 

shu’s mommy: kinky

thegayestnaegi: ill show you kinky

**_thegayestnaegi has changed 5 nicknames._ **

sneakers ahogay: what the

piano kinky ahogay: BDSM

oramge ahogay: masochism

normie ahogay: masochism is shuichi’s thing

sneakers ahogay: sadism

oramge ahogay: yandere

piano kinky ahogay: yanhara

**_femboy emo ahogay has changed their nickname to emo ahogay._ **

emo ahogay: i’m masculine, thank you very much

oramge ahogay: oh hell no bro you got those female eyelashes and girly body posture stfu

sneakers ahogay: that’s creepy of you to say and gay

piano kinky ahogay: hot bc it rhymes in a way

normie ahogay: the only hot one here is me <3 

oramge ahogay: my bedroom’s atmosphere is very cold so i dont know why you think that

emo ahogay: wow you just got called u g l y

piano kinky ahogay: you just need a better ac hajime

sneakers ahogay: guys

normie ahogay: what

sneakers ahogay: byakuya is on drugs help

oramge ahogay:

emo ahogay:

oramge ahogay: what makes you say that

sneakers ahogay: hes saying the gayest things with mondo about me and taka

sneakers ahogay: hes also using slang and slurring his words

piano kinky ahogay: makoto,, you say the gayest stuff ever so don’t you dare tell me that byakuya is being gay

normie ahogay: #mybrothergettingcalledoutasmr

oramge ahogay: is that even a hashtag

sneakers ahogay: apparently

emo ahogay: just put a # in front of it then it’s a hashtag

normie ahogay: #tokoandmearegettingmarried

piano kinky ahogay: i just realized something

oramge ahogay: we’re listening

emo ahogay:

emo ahogay: no

emo ahogay: oh no

sneakers ahogay: w h a t

piano kinky ahogay: what does ~ mean

normie ahogay: 

oramge ahogay: when you’re sexting

emo ahogay: “aaAaaAHhh~!”

piano kinky ahogay: LMAO SHUICHI

sneakers ahogay: ew what- no

normie ahogay: it means when you over exaggerate, you say which ever word for like a long time

normie ahogay: it’s kinda like a shorter way of going “nooooooo” except you go “no~”

oramge ahogay: iiii 

piano kinky ahogay: sksjshsinssbkasb

sneakers ahogay: byakuya just bursted into my room and asked me “wHo ArE yOu TaLkInG tO?” 

sneakers ahogay: and when i told him “my friends” he said “wHaT fRiEnDs??”

emo ahogay: HE ASSUMED YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS

normie ahogay: BAHAHAHSJAA 

oramge ahogay: RIP AHAH

piano kinky ahogay: NOOOOOOOOOOB

**_sneakers ahogay has left the group chat! :(_ **

**_normie ahogay has added Makoto to the group chat!_ **

**_normie ahogay has changed Makoto’s name to sneakers ahogay!_ **

emo ahogay: SORRY mAKOTO WE LOVE YOUUUU

oramge ahogay: LEGAMI LOVES HOEKOTO MORE

normie ahogay: LEGAMI AND HOEKOTO?!

sneakers ahogay: 

piano kinky ahogay: that sounds kinda like what miu would say

oramge ahogay: wha

emo ahogay: don’t mention it

sneakers ahogay: I JUST DROPPED MY PENCIL AND BYAKUYA PICKED IT UP, TURNED HIS HAND INTO A CIRCLE AND BEGAN TO PUT THE PENCIL IN AND OUT OF IT AND NOW IM SCARRED KSKNCKSLXNDJSONDHXID

normie ahogay: BYAKUYA WENT FULL GAY MODE AND BROKE MAKOTO

piano kinky ahogay: AAAAAHAHAHA

emo ahogay: makoto's dirty fantasies are gay

oramge ahogay: guys I just found out something thats smaller then an atom-

normie ahogay: makoto's brain?

sneakers ahogay: w h a t

piano kinky ahogay: makoto's intelligence is as smart as my marker <33

oramge ahogay: makoto's intelligence is as smart as the brown stain on my carpet <333

sneakers ahogay: i hate you guys

emo ahogay: we luv u bac k 

normie ahogay:

piano kinky ahogay: are you okay shu?

oramge ahogay: i've never seen u use "u" and say "bac k" 

normie ahogay: he can't think of englesj

sneakers ahogay: eglesn

oramge ahogay: elgnesh

piano kinky ahogay: english*

normie ahogay: you boomer :(

emo ahogay: 

emo ahogay: it was just autocorrect

oramge ahogay: mHmMmMM

sneakers ahogay: i read it like mmmmm

piano kinky ahogay: i read it like m&m

emo ahogay: i am trying to s t u d y

normie ahogay: no u nerdd

emo ahogay: skjsunojs youre one to talk since youre dating the nerdiest person in the world

sneakers ahogay: toko??

normie ahogay: i will shove ur ass in a oven if you talk shit about my bby >:(

emo ahogay:

oramge ahogay: wow komaru is into b d s m -

sneakers ahogay: ;eyes emoji;

piano kinky ahogay: 

**_piano kinky ahogay has added Byakuya, Toko, Nagito, Miu, Kaito and Kokichi!_ **

Toko: What in the-

emo ahogay: it was all makoto


	7. Ahogay 2.0 Group Chat ( With all of the ships )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luckystds - makoto  
> powdermoney - byakuya  
> realtitties - komaru  
> genocide jacking off - toko  
> dad hope - nagito  
> dad despair - hajime  
> gayaede - kaede  
> belle delphine - miu  
> bigsadhara - shuichi  
> spaceuranus - kaito  
> wantscoochie - kokichi  
> okay im sorry, this was like so cringe and unfunny ewwwwwie

**gay hoes**

**dad despair:** who changed the name

**dad hope:**

**dad hope:** you did

 **powdermoney:** vanilla

 **luckystds:** no 

**belle delphine:** vanilla sexxxxx???

 **bigsadhara:** im depressed because you said that

 **realtitties:** im more depressed than the great depression

 **dad despair:** this is sad smh cockichi play despacito

 **genocide jacking off:** dudes i was so high last nig,,,hhh,,tttt

 **spaceuranus:** aren’t you always high

**genocide jacking off:**

**bigsadhara:** depends, u got druggies?

 **gayaede:** shuuu no :(

 **luckystds:** how much cocaine yall git

 **wantscoochie:** git

 **bigsadhara:** 20 pounds m8

 **bigsadhara:** snort snort

 **realtitties:** LMAO

 **powdermoney:** :camel_emoji:

 **luckystds:** does that mean you want to hump

 **belle delphine:** oh

 **gayaede:** my

 **belle delphine:** god

 **dad hope:** ew you fucking disgastang rats 

**dad despair:** im taking offense to that :(

 **dad hope:** babe no :(

 **wantscoochie:** hajime has rats in his ass

 **genocide jacking off:** ew

 **luckystds:** i have pencils that look like dildies in my coochie

 **realtitties:** no wonder mom disowned u disgrace

**powdermoney:**

**genocide jacking off:** shuichi has kokichi’s dick in his coochie

**wantscoochie:**

**bigsadhara:**

**spaceuranus:** WHAT

 **bigsadhara:** no that’s a lie :(

 **belle delphine:** damn shu got thatshitty coochie

 **bigsadhara:** shut the fuck up you bitch i got that good pussy tyvm

**gayaede:**

**gayaede:** MY INNOCENT cHILD?!!1!1!1??1!1!

 **wantscoochie:** eww he’s my child

 **dad despair:** not on my watch, no incest you disgusting disappointments

 **dad hope:** don’t talk bad about our children

 **powdermoney:** your children*

 **realtitties:** ugh teen moms

 **luckystds:** dads*

 **wantscoochie:** dads and moms*

 **bigsadhara:** trans dads and moms 

**genocide jacking off:** how long do you microwave a pumpkin for

 **powdermoney:** why are you microwaving a pumpkin

 **gayaede:** do you even own a microwave

 **genocide jacking off:** bold of you to assume i dont

 **belle delpine:** will that big ass PLUMP-kin fit

**genocide jacking off:**

**dad despair:** ew miu...

 **belle delphine:** well i’m sorry that i’m not a virgin like you gays

 **genocide jacking off:** i mean i wanna cook it rq for gaysgiving

**spaceuranus:**

**spaceuranus:** when is gaysgiving-?

 **wantscoochie:** i’d say around 1 hour

 **luckystds:** why would we trust someone who can’t cook 

**dad hope:** ive never in my life heard someone microwave a pumpkin

 **genocide jacking off:** well youre about to witness a real lucky miracleee!1!1

 **bigsadhara:** if you die then im going to your funeral only to play despacito

**realtitties:**

**realtitties:** im not inviting you to her funeral

 **bigsadhara:** im hitting myself with that fresh free self invite

 **gayaede:** no playing music at the funeral then

 **wantscoochie:** ugh nobody likes boooooring funerals

 **wantscoochie:** can we have sex in the background

 **bigsadhara:** what.

 **wantscoochie:** like i’d wanna fuck shuichi while everyone in black cries in sadness 

**belle delphine:** omfg im joining you and ducking kaede

 **belle delphine:** shit i meant fucking 

**powdermoney:**

**dad despair:** BAHAHAHAAHAHAA

 **spaceuranus:** i preferred the first one

 **real titties:** nobody asked for ur opinion kaidiot 

**spaceuranus:** why does no one respect me *cry cry cry*

 **bigsadhara:** kai no ily :(

 **luckystds:** omg awwweee

 **powdermoney:** naegi,,,

 **luckystds:** kuya,,,,

 **gayaede:** :eyes_emoji:

 **genocide jacking off:** i smell alcohol

 **luckystds:** not me

 **dad despair:** not me

 **bigsadhara:** miu hid a bottle between her tits

 **belle delphine:** shut up slutitchi

 **gayaede:** miu iruma.

 **belle delphine:** well I’m sorry thatalcohol is a answer 

**realtitties:** THE ANSWER*

 **wantscoochie:** cough cough cough who here is a bottom

**luckystds:**

**realtitties:**

**dad despair:**

**gayaede:**

**bigsadhara:**

**dad hope:** cough cough

**wants coochie:**

**wantscoochie:** _well?_

**_luckystds has gone offline!_ **

**_realtitties has gone offline!_ **

**_dad despair has gone offline!_ **

**_gayaede has gone offline!_ **

**_bigsadhara has gone offline!_ **

**dad hope:** um wel- i guess we know who they are

 **spaceuranus:** goddammit my sidekick is offline :(

 **wants coochie:** ahem

 **wants coochie:** its ok ur other baby is here owo

 **belle delphine:** EW

 **dad hope:** son-,

 **genocide jacking off:** STRANGLE HIM

 **spaceuranus:** NO

 **belle delphine:** @POWDERMONEY/BYAKUYA/TOGAMI/LEGAMI PLEASE KICK HIM

 **powdermoney:** what

 **wants coochie:** hhh

 **spacuranus:** begone thot

_**bigsadhara is online!** _

**belle delphine:** SHUICHI

 **bigsadhara:** no

_**bigsadhara is offline!** _

**powdermoney:** thats what you guys deserve, fucking rats

 **wantscoochie:** speaking of fucking rats... ;)

 **belle delphine:** ew shut up bitch boy

 **dad hope:** iruma.

 **spaceuranus:** wow

 **wantscoochie:** wow u

 **spaceuranus:** wow me? wow u

 **genocide jacking off:** ^ gay kids be like 

_**gayaede is online!**_

_**realtitties is online!** _

_**luckystds is online!** _

_**dad despair is online!** _

**spaceuranus:** what did you guys do to shu >:C

 **dad despair:** he died a while ago

 **dad hope:** no way! our child?!

 **gayaede:** why do you seem happy about that

 **dad hope:** im going to receive his leftover money

 **dad despair:** what

 **luckystds:** he didn't put you in his will

 **dad hope:** *cough* as his father, i get to earn his will.

_**bigsadhara is online!** _

**bigsadhara:** my money

 **belle delphine:** shuichi!!

 **realtitties:** are we going to ignore the fact that nagito was happy when shu died

 **bigsadhara:** we're just going to have a nice chat tonight.

 **wantscoochie:**...all night?

 **bigsadhara:** :P

 **wantscoochie:** :<

 **bigsadhara:** :L

 **wantscoochie:** >:(

 **bigsadhara:** :T

 **wantscoochie:** >:C

 **gayaede:** wha

 **dad despair:** ahem-, ( gay boys r having a moment here if you couldnt tell )

 **bigsadhara:** im going to sleep with my pillow over my head and my left leg hanging off my bed, without kokichi and kaito.

**wantscoochie:**

**spaceuranus:** baby noo :sob:

 **powdermoney:** ew crybabys

 **belle delphine:** mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so uh,, i feel like i owe an explanation for not rlly updating this as much as i promised so here you go.
> 
> it’s not really like i haven’t been working on here because i’m unmotivated,, it’s quite the opposite. i have like 5 drafts that need to be done and it’s somewhat stressing. i’m also on my goddamn period so it sucks way worse than intended. anyways i’ll be posting a new chapter soon- and let me warn you,, it’s nsfw. ♡


	8. Messy Hair [ Fluff ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toko x komaru = tokomaru / komoko  
> okay,, i can just hc this actually happening and this would be the cutest ship for it !  
> also i wanna apologize for being slow on updating chapters - i’m kind of busy making other fanfics,, but tysm for sticking with me throughout my slow updates and have a good day <3!!

It was at 2 - 3 AM when Komaru woke up next to her deeply-sleeping girlfriend, Toko. At first she tried going back to sleep by tossing and turning while putting her pillow over her head but that didn’t work. 

She thought about maybe drinking a beverage to help her sleep, but it most unlikely they had something like that to drink. Finally Komaru came up with the most obvious conclusion. She wasn’t going to be able to sleep.

So the brunette got up from their bed and started slowly walking towards their living room to sit down and watch cartoons and probably binge watch on that one movie she wasn’t able to finish due to Toko wanting to spend time with her more.

Seemingly, time passes by when you’re having fun. Komaru could say that because the next time she checked the time it was already 6 AM. This was usually the time that Toko would wake up at, and she was correct.

Not long after she checked the time she was able to hear muffled moving and footsteps through the movie she was watching.

“Omaru...?” Komaru whipped her head to the left of her sides to see Toko standing there, poking out her head with a worried expression.

“Hey, you don’t need to worry. It’s just me.” She reassured Toko who sighed in relief hearing those words of comfort. Or, what she preserved as comfort.

Hesitantly- Toko stepped closer to give her usual morning greet but something was different when Komaru was able to see her clearer. Nothing else seemed out of the ordinary than what she saw.

It was her hair. Although Toko’s hair is messy regardless, it was even more visible than everyday. Wanting to give her mercy for later on, she decided it would be best to point it out right now.

“Toko, hehe... your hair - it’s messy. Very messy. You should look at it in a mirror.” Komaru pointed out in between giggles and her laughter she tried to conceal. The other girl stared at her with a blank expression and was confused.

“Wh-What?” Toko muttered while she stood up, ready to actually prove her observation wrong. But Komaru only snickered at this while giving a cocky smirk at Toko, who was rushing towards the bathroom nearby.

When Komaru heard a loud gasp and ‘KYAAAAAAH’ following along, she wasn’t able to conceal her laughing. Geez, she sounded like a maniac too. Even tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. Even though her laughing was loud, the footsteps of someone running towards her were able to be heard.

Toko turned red when she watched Komaru laugh at her. “H-Hey it isn’t funny!” She yelled and began to lightly smack Komaru’s head with her right sleeve.

Finally, the brunette barely calmed down and managed to speak through muffled giggles and smiles.

“A..aha...” Was all that Toko heard although it seemed like she was saying something else.

“W-Well?! Aren’t you going to help me out?” 

Komaru smirked and nodded her head while getting up, she rushed towards the bathroom and took out a brush while Toko blushed in embarrassment.

“...Hm, maybe I should let you have messy hair for the rest of the day as revenge...” Komaru trailed off as a joke, when she heard a squeal she couldn’t help but let out another giggle.

“D-Don’t make me sneeze, you...!” Toko muttered while crossing her arms and scoffing in annoyance.

With a final laugh, Komaru stepped closer towards her girlfriend and began to brush her hair as she sat down and sighed. “Fine, fine, fine.”

Toko smiled and closed her eyes to relax her shoulders.

“You know you should brush your own—” But before Komaru could finish, she was cut off. “Hey! Don’t pretend as if you’ve never had messy hair.” Toko pouted out with another sigh. The brunette rolled her eyes and continued brushing her hair.

“Mhmmm... I don’t think so.” Komaru protested in reply, finally done with brushing Toko’s hair which looked like it usually does.

“Yeah right. But, uh...thanks.”

“Heh, no problem Daikon-Chan!!”

“W-Wha - what’s with the nickname?!”


End file.
